When Ravens Cry
by Shnaps
Summary: Eve Laurence was an average girl, with an average family, living in an average neighborhood. Average, that is, until that freakish boy from across the street gets back in town. The one with acid green eyes, and hair so black he makes ravens cry…


**When Ravens Cry**

Summary: _Eve Laurence was an average girl, with an average family, living in an average neighborhood. Average, that is, until that freakish boy from across the street gets back in town. The one with acid green eyes, and hair so black he makes ravens cry…_

**Ch.1: The Neighborhood Watch**

The first day of the Summer break was always the same; loud. Louder than any other holiday, besides perhaps Christmas. It marked the beginning of what every teen spent the entire year waiting for; six weeks of nothing. Absolutely nothing, and at the same time, everything

For Evelyn Laurence, more popularly known as Eve, it was just as much a blissful day as it was for everyone else. She, and her best friends Karin Robinson and Leah-Anne Hoyle, spent most of the day wallowing in Leah's backyard swimming pool and painting each other's nails with a rainbow of different colors. They would laugh and giggle, and talk in whispers about their respective boyfriends, parties planned and plotting ways to snag that next 'special someone' whilst their parents eyed them suspiciously. But perhaps the most popular topic, not only for them but the subject of the entire town, was the arrival of 'That Potter Boy' from number 4, Privet Drive. The Dursley's biggest shame

Harry Potter had been an odd child from the word 'go'. Once simply strange and friendless, it was rumored that Potter now attended St Brutus's Secure Institute for Incurably Criminal Boys, the story fueled and accompanied by the many somewhat outrageous tails on how he'd landed himself there. Evelyn highly doubted he's stolen a car at age eleven; he'd have been far too short to reach the pedals. Still, if it were possible, no one would put is past Potter to be the one to do it

It was late the afternoon, as Eve and her friends sat in her room on her single bed by the window that Vernon Dursley's car pulled into the Drive. The vehicle was still billowing exhaust, engine rumbling when the passenger door swung open violently and Potter himself stepped out, slamming the door behind him. Karin, who had been fishing through Eve's nail set scrambled into the bed with her friends to watch

'Shame about him', she said almost mournfully. 'If he wasn't such a nutcase, he'd be total boyfriend material'

Potter was a complete contrast to the blond, pig-faced Dursley men. He wasn't tall, though he was by no means short either. Neither Eve nor her friends had ever dared venture close enough to the violent criminal to tell exactly how tall Potter was, but he was certainly tall enough to intimate the trio of short young women onto the opposite sidewalk whenever they were in danger of crossing paths. He had a stocky sort of build; solid boned and reasonably wide through the shoulder, yet slim and athletic. His hair was a permanent mess and so black is made the resident ravens look washed-out and grey, and shined a subtle blue hue. His face was mostly an unknown factor, but the women who'd dared pass by close enough to get good look told wistfully of a beauty not often found in men, concealed behind a pair of round wire-rimmed glasses, behind which gazed a pair of disturbingly acid-green eyes._ Venomous_, they said

Eve and her friends didn't think too much of these descriptions. Potter may, possibly, be a beauty on the outside, but inside was something hideous; a _monster_. Karin was curious, though, and Leah was simply too forgiving and understanding for her own good, which made Eve worry

'I think he's just lonely. I mean, living with the Dusley's would be awful at the best of times. And they don't exactly like him, do they?' Evelyn frowned at Leah's words, before sharing a look with Karin

'He's a _criminal_, Leah – most people don't like them'. Leah shrugged indifferently, and dipped her emerald nail polish brush back into its pot. 'Besides, he's probably not even very good looking; Marcia thinks _Bradley Davies_ is hot, and he's uglier than Dudley!'

'_Hot_, Eve, not good looking. Even I'll admit Bradley's got a nice set of abs' Karin was still staring down at Potter, who was unloading a large trunk from the boot with a fair amount of unnecessary force. 'Gosh, Eves, would you just _look_ at that arse!'

'Gorgeous', Eve flat panned, rolling her eyes

'You're not even looking!' Karin huffed, flicking her long, bleach-blond hair out of the way. 'Do you have a spare hairband, Eves?'

'Oh dear, poor Karin might miss a millisecond if her hair gets in the way' Leah taunted, blowing lightly on her fingernails in an effort to dry them faster. 'Don't blink'. Karin flipped her middle finger at Leah, pulling a sour face as her fellow, though naturally blond friend laughed. Again, Eve rolled her eyes, and scaled the room to retrieve a black hairband from a draw

'Have it; I'm not going to need them much anymore, anyway'. The weekend before holidays commenced Evelyn had had her three-foot coffee colored waves cut to a mere four inches for charity, which was now layered and styled with a cute flick and side-fringe. She's cried that day, as she watched her perfect locks fall to the floor. But after discovering the incredible ease associated with maintaining shorter hair, she'd not since looked back

'Tah', Karin's gaze didn't falter as she tied her hair back, and then wined as Potter disappeared into the house. 'Damn. Come on cutie, hurry on up to your room'

'Close the blinds, Karin – I don't want him looking in here!'

'Ooh, like he's interested in you, anyway Eves…Next time, I'm bringing my binoculars'

'Karin!'

_**A/N:**__ This will _probably _be re-written…maybe. Detail in first chapters hate me, so I'll re-do it when I can think straight_


End file.
